


Louder than Thunder

by novaranthine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Pre-TommyInnit Exile, Slight spoilers, TommyInnit is Tired, Tubbo is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaranthine/pseuds/novaranthine
Summary: Tubbo is tired, Tommy wishes he could do something about it.Spoilers, he doesn't.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Louder than Thunder

* * *

**_What would it take for things to be quiet?_ **

* * *

“I’m tired,” Tommy’s heart clenched as he watches his best friend bury his face in his hands, voice tender but heavy with emotion. “I’m tired, Tommy. I don’t want another war where I could lose everything again, we just got our nation back! _I-_ ” 

Tubbo lifts his head, tears dotting the corner of his eyes. Tommy swallows. His blood simmer beneath his skin, shame squirming in the pits of his stomach. He can see the dark bags beneath Tubbo’s eyes, a testament to sleepless nights spent together in the couch of their shared home, fingers intertwined as they fend themselves from the nightmares that haunt them in their dreams and in their waking hours. Tommy clenches his fists, nails digging crescents in the palm of his hands as he averts his gaze. 

( ‘ ** _coward_** ,’ a voice in his head whispers. He wishes he can tell it to shut up. ) 

“ _I’m so sick of fighting_ , can’t we just…” Tubbo takes a shaky inhale, “ can’t we just rest now? Isn’t this good enough? Are those disks really worth the risk?” 

There is hope lathering his words, a fragile, tentative hope that begs for Tommy to give him the answer that he so desperately wants to hear. He wishes he could give it to him, but he knows he can’t. He can’t lie to Tubbo, not this way. And so he steels himself. He quiets the doubt bubbling in the back of his mind, and meets Tubbo’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry, Tubbo.” Like hot metal pressed against his skin, the pained expression painting Tubbo’s face claws at his conscience, and Tommy turns away again, unable to bear the hurt weighing heavy in Tubbo’s eyes glazed with tears. 

( ‘ _ **selfish**_.’ the voice echoes. I know. _I know_. )

“I see…” Tubbo’s voice trembles, breaks. Tommy closes his eyes, nails drawing blood against his palms as he squeezes, knuckles white from the tight grip. “You should go, I...I don’t think I can look at you right now.” 

He turns around, not bothering to say a word as he closes the door behind him with a soft click. Tommy takes one step, then two, and then he runs, runs, runs, the wind whipping his hair and his tears blurring the world around him. He wishes, desperately wishes, that he could go back to simpler days where war didn’t loom over their heads, where they could be children again, where the fear of history repeating itself again didn’t haunt their every step as they try to move forward—as he tries to move forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, I just listened to "Louder than Thunder" by The Devil Wears Prada and decided that yes, yes this perfectly suits Tommy and Tubbo. I have a lot of feelings and I'm weak for these two and I'm weak for angst.


End file.
